


the brightest star in the sky

by autxmn07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, One Shot, Stargazing, Stars, Sweet, kiyoyachi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autxmn07/pseuds/autxmn07
Summary: If Kiyoko were a star in the sky, she was Sirius. The brightest star, she recalled, remembering Kiyoko’s words. She was the light of Yachi’s galaxy, the shining light that guided her.---------------------------------While stargazing with Kiyoko, Yachi ends up admitting something she never planned on revealing.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	the brightest star in the sky

Yachi stared up at the star-filled sky, a cool breeze brushing her face. It was a nice refresher after being in the hot gymnasium all day during training camp. As she lay on the soft grass, her club manager's notebook place next to her, Yachi realized how lucky she was to become this clubs manager. These memories of the club, the members, the experiences would stay with her forever. Of course, there were many more memories to be made as well. And it was all thanks to one girl. Kiyoko Shimizu.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, Yachi heard a voice calling her.

“Huh?” she said, snapping out of her daze.

“Hey Yachi, mind if I join you?” said Kiyoko, crouching down beside her.

“Oh- sure! I’m just looking at the stars, sorry if I seem distracted,” replied Yachi.

Kiyoko lay down next to her and joined Yachi in simply watching the stars. It was moments like these Yachi enjoyed the most, they were quiet ones, yet still filled with meaning. Kiyoko happened to be interested in astrology and was pointing out all the features of the sky.

“See that one, over there?” Yachi nodded, and Kiyoko continued. “That’s Sirius, the brightest star of all. Isn’t it pretty?”

“Yeah, Kiyoko, you really love stars, don’t you? When you talk about them you’re- well- I- you seem so passionate, and I really like seeing you so happy,” Yachi said, fumbling over her words as she became more aware of how close Kiyoko was. 

Kiyoko giggled and turned her head towards Yachi.

“You’re so cute when you get flustered! Well, thanks for letting me ramble I guess, you’re just so easy to talk to. It’s nice having another girl in the club. Don’t get me wrong, I love all of the members, but I can’t have moments like this with them. You’re special Yachi, you know that?”

Yachi buried her face in her hands, cheeks flushing red. Why did she always get so flustered around Kiyoko? 

“You- you’re special to me too Kiyoko. I’m so thankful you got me to be the assistant manager, you made my life so much better,” Yachi softly spoke.

She felt something brush against her hand, and suddenly felt Kiyoko’s hand grab hers. Yachi turned her face towards Kiyoko’s, only to be confronted with a lot less space than there was before. Noses almost touching, Yachi could see every detail on Kiyoko’s face. Every one of her soft eyelashes surrounding her eyes. Kiyoko’s eyes almost glowed in the moonlight, the storm grey colour holding many secrets, but still soft like grey clouds on an Autumn day. If Kiyoko were a star in the sky, she was Sirius. The brightest star, she recalled, remembering Kiyoko’s words. She was the light of Yachi’s galaxy, the shining light that guided her. No, more than that. Her beauty was incomparable to anything, and Yachi was so glad this universe gave her the chance to meet Kiyoko Shimizu. She suddenly had the urge to tell Kiyoko something she never planned on saying, but how could she miss this chance? Yachi took a deep breath.

“Kiyoko…?

“Hm?” 

“I really like you. Like, _really_ like you. Ever since we met you’ve been so kind to me, kinder than anyone else. You’ve always gone out of your way to help me even though I’m kind of hopeless a lot of the time. If- uh, you don’t feel the same way then that’s fine, but I just needed to take this chance. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. And I know I’m super shy and mess up my words all the time, but I truly mean these ones.” Words seemed to spill out of her mouth.

She looked up at Kiyoko, expecting to see a pitiful expression, because how could Kiyoko ever like her? Yachi was merely a speck in the universe and Kiyoko was a shining star. But to her surprise, Kiyoko’s eyes were filled with nothing but kindness.

“Yachi, I like you too. How could I not? You are the sweetest person ever, and the best person I could have picked to be club manager next. No one could replace you. Every day I think about how lucky it was that I stumbled across you in the hallways.” Kiyoko’s voice was soft and sweet, like a love song. 

Yachi could not believe this was happening. Her cheeks flushed hot red, and she was sure she looked like a tomato. 

“Yachi… can I… can I kiss you?” Kiyoko almost muttered.

She was in pure shock. Happy shock, for sure, but at a loss for words. She took a few breaths and stumbled out a quiet yes because if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she wanted to kiss the beautiful girl that lay beside her.

Their faces slowly inched forward, until their lips finally met. The kiss was short and sweet, yet still so breathtaking and full of emotion, like all the stars in the sky had been waiting for this moment. Kiyoko's lips were soft as they pressed closer to each other. She couldn't have wished for a better person to share her first kiss with. Yachi’s eyes closed and in her mind was full of nothing but Kiyoko. Kiyoko was definitely the brightest star in the sky, she was sure of it. One day Yachi would tell her this, but for the moment she was happy to lie next to her on the grassy slope simply stargazing and pondering why the world had let her meet someone as magnificent as Kiyoko Shimizu.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, this is just a short idea I had and is the first fic I've published and any comments/feedback and kudos are very much appreciated, I hope you all enjoyed it, have a good day/night<3


End file.
